the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Natural (Adventure!)/Caroline's Quest
To go back to the main page, press here. Oh, so your name is Caroline? Alright, I do believe the Queen sent you on a mission to find Skye. He was hunting near the Ice Kingdom border and was captured. Don't worry about failing! I'm sure you'll do fine. You'll need a weapon thought, please choose one of the following to bring with you. |-| Going With a Sword = You want to go with a sword? Sure, sure! Just make sure you know how to wield it correctly, that's the important part. You're set! Move along quickly, the Queen wants you to get your task done as soon as possible! It's all on you know, Caroline! Okay, now that you've chosen your weapon, let's get started! Part One You're in a forest, and it's not your normal land. You were of course, born in the Fire Kingdom, so your wings are fiery red and then it blends to orange. You feel uncomfortable in the forest, but don't worry, the Forest Kingdom Naturals aren't deadly or war people. Hurry! The sun it setting soon, and you'll need shelter. Wait... don't move! There's something hiding from you... Remember you have a sword, but don't be overly cautious and try to kill something on your own. Especially if it's a Rain Kingdom Natural, their wings can change colors, and if they bind their wings around their body, you can't see them at all. Here, you get a choice. Either you attack the hidden thing, or you slowly approach it. You can also flee, but then you'd start from the top again, and that's not going to help you free Skye. Fight! Approach Slowly! FLEE |-| Going With a Bow = Hm, is the bow and arrows your choice? Good one, good one! That's the weapon I used when I was in the army. Just remember that going with a bow means you have to keep your distance. It's a disadvantage, but also an advantage at some point. Don't worry, I know you won't fail. Part One You're in the Sun Kingdom, but only because you want to surprise those Ice Kingdom Naturals with your bow and arrows. You have to be slightly careful, the Sun Kingdom aren't too friendly to us. But the sun does feel nice to your fiery red wings. Don't forget about your fire powers, it'll be good against those Ice Naturals! The sun's going down, but you're not going to find shelter in this desert... You better try to find a village and hope they accept you in. But then you see something flying towards you... It's a Natural! The sun's blocking your view, and you can't see the color of their wings... What are you going to do? You have the advantage with the distance, but do you want to shoot him/her down? Shoot! Let them land. Run in case they're trying to kill us! |-| Going With a Spear = A spear, huh? That's a good choice. Wield it correctly and don't lose it! You only have so many supplies to use. Now go on, remember, a good warrior never retreats unless it's a pointless situation. Be brave! We're counting on you! Part One You're going straight into the Ice Kingdom. This is a dangerous way to go, but you're going to be daring with your trusty spear. It's cold, and your red-orange wings are shivering from the cold. You better warm yourself up with some fire you can summon, but don't draw too much attention! The fire will help a lot though. The only problem is... someone has spotted you. This isn't good! You don't know who they are, but hopefully, they aren't some enemy trying to kill you. Don't forget Zanna's an Ice Natural too. She might be trying to help Skye. With this information in mind, you could keep a distance and let them land. You don't want to risk shooting them, because spears don't fly very far... in this case, what would you do? Try and shoot them down! Wait for them to land. Run like a coward! Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Choose Your Own Adventure